


500,000 Subscribers Special! | Boyfriend Does My Makeup + Q&A!

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Artists, Monsta X is Monsta X but they have makeup now, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: Up and coming YouTube MUA Yoo Kihyun has a boyfriend with absolutely no knowledge of makeup, and he is about to reveal him to the world!And then more shenanigans ensue.





	500,000 Subscribers Special! | Boyfriend Does My Makeup + Q&A!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! Hi everyone!  
> Okay, few notes before we start. This story is formatted far differently from how I normally format, so please excuse any weirdness lol  
> Also, AO3 doesn't allow the use of emojis so instead, I've just put the names of the emojis is asterisk *like this*  
> Okay, I think that might be all. Enjoy! XO

New tweet from @YooKiMUA!

 

A new picture was posted; it seemed to be the thumbnail of a new video. Kihyun was sitting next to someone who had a bunny face emoji covering their face, possibly kissing his cheek - the emoji covered a bit of Kihyun’s face, too. A large, pink 500,000 was at the bottom. A small Q&A was written in the corner. “Meet My Boyfriend!” was written above the numbers.

 

The caption of the tweet read as followed: After only a year on YouTube I have reached this milestone. I really couldn’t have done any of this without any of you and I'm thankful everyday to have you in my life. As promised, I will reveal the loml to you today to celebrate. Pls love him as much as I do, he likes it❤️

 

Another tweet was added at the bottom that read: watch him fail at doing my makeup while we answer questions together! It was a long shot...

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

Replies to the thread:

 

_ >I love you so much congrats!!! you deserve quadruple this amount i swear _

 

_ >I cant wait to finally meet Baby *eyes* _

 

_ >omg are we finally meeting baby???? _

_ >> ive been dying to meet him omg I can’t believe its actually gonna happen!!!!! _

_ >>> i’ve been counting the days I’m about to bust open a bottle of champagne _

_ >>>> asdfasgfhdfgh guys we don’t even know if Baby is his boyfriend. I feel like he would have told us here otherwise… _

_ >>>>>shhhhh don’t bust the party let us be ki is probably messing with us by not saying it’s baby. I mean, why tf would you call someone whos not your significant other baby?????  _

_ >>>>>>hes talked about his bf in front of baby before tho _

_ >>>>>>>*loudly crying faces* gosh let us be happy for once ashdfasdg _

 

_ >Babybabybabybabybabybabybabybaby _

 

_ >Baby’s almost always there. I doubt he’ll fail at doing your makeup.  _

 

_ >I love how we all expect Baby to be Kihyun’s boyfriend *face with tears of joy* just watch it not be and break all of our hearts *loudly crying face*  _

_ >> *we all KNOW and watch it BE him and just FILL all of our hearts _

_ >>> my apologies _

  
  
  


~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

  
  
  


New video from YooKiMUA!

 

Video Title: 500,000 Subscriber Special! | Boyfriend Does My Makeup + Q&A

 

Thumbnail: It was the same one that was tweeted out.

 

Video: Kihyun stared at the camera and took a deep breath. He laughed instead of breathing it out and looked away from the camera. He leaned forward into a desk that was out of frame and slid his hands away from his body as he leaned forward, saying, “wow, I really don't know how this is gonna go.” He chuckled, a big grin on his face. 

 

The scene cut and Kihyun was now sitting calmly looking at the camera. A smile was on his face before it broke into a full on grin a second later. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, instantly saying, “hi, everyone! Welcome back to my channel! I hope you’re having a fine day because I sure am!” He grinned. His pretty, white smile morphed his face and crinkled his eyes. “I’m so, so, so, so happy to announce that we have reached 500,000 subscribers and a little more since the release of this video, and wow,” Kihyun put a hand over his heart and looked away from the camera, downwards, “I just can’t believe it. I’m so shocked. It hasn’t even been that long since I started my channel, so the exponential growth it has had and the love that it has received is just - so much. Wow, I really don’t know how to thank you guys.” He looked at the camera and smiled again. “It’s because of you guys. This is all because of you guys. I would not be living out my dreams if it was not for you guys and I thank you guys every day for it. I really do.” 

 

Kihyun paused and looked at something behind the camera and laughed a few seconds later. He pointed at that something behind the camera and said, “Baby is just nodding over there.”

 

A hum was heard. “He’s right,” answered a deep voice, known by the fans as Baby. 

 

Kihyun looks back at the camera, “see?”

 

There was a cutscene. Kihyun was back sitting at the center frame of the camera. He clapped his hands. “Well, I should get started with what I have for this video as a celebration,” he smiled. “You guys saw the title! You know what I am about to do, and I bet y’all must think that this is a long time coming but it is finally here. My man, my boy, I’m going to finally tell you who he is. I’m going to reveal him to the world because we both finally think that it is time. You guys have become such a big part of my life, and I do feel like it’s within me to share someone as important as the love of my life with you - wait, show, not share. Never share.” Kihyun looked to the side. He tilted his head and smiled softly, “he’s grinning like a fool right now.” 

 

“A fool for you, we been knew,” said Baby before the camera cut off into a new scene. 

 

Kihyun was looking at the camera. “Well, you guys already know how I feel about him. I talk about him endlessly on this channel. He’s so sweet and kind and caring and cute and handsome, and he’s just the best th-” The video started to speed up and everything Kihyun was saying became high pitched noise until the last sentence, “- and I hope he heard me because he won’t get it out of me again unless I’m drunk.” Someone said something, but it wasn’t caught by the microphone. Kihyun chuckled. He moved his chair to the side and patted his table, “well, it’s time to introduce him. Come on. Come here, babe.” He motioned for someone to come towards him. 

 

A few seconds later, someone came into frame rolling on his chair. He had a denim jacket and a red backward cap and charming protruding ears. He stopped moving once he was in frame, so Kihyun went to move nearer to him until they were side by side. Kihyun locked arms with him and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. They both looked at the camera. Kihyun smiled, and the man - his boyfriend - looked at him for a brief second before smiling at the camera, too. 

 

“Meet my boyfriend, everyone,” Kihyun brought his other arm together and hugged his boyfriend’s arm. The boyfriend waved at everyone with a big smile on his face. Kihyun looked at his boyfriend and put his chin on his shoulder, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, “introduce yourself to them, baby.”

 

The boyfriend opened his mouth and quickly closed it. He looked over a Kihyun, almost to say something, but a cutscene happened, and now they were both looking at the camera with a smile on their face. Their shoulders had a small bounce to them as if they had been chuckling. Kihyun’s boyfriend raised his arm (the one that Kihyun was not clinging to) and said, “hi, everyone, Lee Hoseok here. 25. Um...” He turned to look at Kihyun and Kihyun gave him a proud smile, patting his chest as encouragement. “Graphic designer and proud boyfriend of Yoo Kihyun.” He turned to the camera with a big grin.

 

Kihyun laughed, “that’s right, baby.” He turned to the camera, nodding, “so yeah, this is my boyfriend, Lee Hoseok. We’ve been together now for…” He turned back to Hoseok, expectantly, and Hoseok looked at him. 

 

“A little bit more than three years,” Hoseok finished softly. 

 

Kihyun nodded and smiled. Another cutscene happened and they were back to grinning foolishly with Kihyun’s head against Hoseok’s shoulder. His arm had not left its place around Hoseok’s arm. “Okay,” Kihyun chuckled, looking away from the camera and leaning forward. He straightened up. “Just so you guys know that we read all your comments and we know exactly what you guys are thinking and wishing when it comes to us… Baby!” He yelled, putting his hand on the side of his mouth. 

 

“I’m still here!” said Baby, behind the camera, “where I belong, not dating Yoo Kihyun - thankfully.” 

 

Kihyun laughed, “hey, I’m a catch!” He stood up slightly from his chair and pointed a finger at where Baby was assumed to be. Another cutscene. Kihyun was sitting down, pouting, and Hoseok was rubbing his back, a loving smile on his face. “Anyways,” Kihyun took a deep breath and looked back at the camera, “the only reason I call him over there Baby is because he’s my literal child.”

 

“I am literally only three years younger than you,” said Baby.

 

Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “an infant.” Hoseok nodded before he laughed. “Anyways, yes, he’s my son. We’ve been friends for far too many years now, basically grew up together, so if not my son, my brother.” 

 

“I prefer brother,” Baby said. 

 

“My child. I adopted him more than ten years ago, and Hoseok adopted him when we started dating,” said Kihyun, smiling, “I literally only call him Baby in YouTube though. Everywhere else, I call him by his real name, which y'all know as a beep noise.”

 

“I like to be as anonymous as possible, and it might stay that way for a while longer,” Baby said. 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and shook his head, “we’re off topic now, so let’s just get back to the video.” He turned his chair to Hoseok and tilted his head, “do you know what we’re doing today, baby?” 

 

“Q and A you said, right?” Hoseok answered. His voice became more unsure by the word. 

 

Kihyun stared at him for a second before he started to laugh softly, placing a hand on Hoseok’s biceps. A cutscene later, Kihyun nodded, “yes, that’s right, baby, but also something else that I didn’t tell you!” 

 

Hoseok raised a brow, “what? Why?”

 

“Because I didn’t want you scouring the Internet for videos like that,” Kihyun said, “you’re gonna be doing my makeup!”

 

Hoseok’s eyes widened, “what?!” 

 

Kihyun laughed. He put a finger on Hoseok’s cheek and pushed his face to face the camera, “Hoseokkie, tell the audience how much you know about makeup.”

 

“Uh,” Hoseok elongated. 

 

Kihyun gave him a look, “do you even watch my videos, babe?”

 

Hoseok looked at him. “Yes!” he nodded vigorously. “As background noise when I’m working,” he said more quietly, “but you always have my full attention when you get super excited in a video. You look so cute!” 

 

Kihyun chuckled awkwardly and looked away. He cleared his throat a cutscene later, “have you ever seen me do my makeup before?”

 

“Probably way at the beginning of us dating,” Hoseok answered, “you always lock yourself in the bathroom or in here.”

 

Kihyun snickered, “yeah, that’s true. Well, you’re still doing my makeup today while Baby asks us questions.” 

 

“Oh [BEEP],” Hoseok said. His curse word censored. He looked down at the table outside of the camera’s frame, “but there’s no makeup here?” 

 

Kihyun laughed, “yeah, you’re getting it, too.” 

 

“Where?” asked Hoseok. 

 

“Oh, baby,” Kihyun put his hands over Hoseok, “you really need to come to this room more often. Guess.” He smiled. 

 

Hoseok put his hands on Kihyun’s hips, “babe, I don’t even know where to start.” 

 

Kihyun pouted cutely, face close to Hoseok, “I told myself I wouldn’t give you any clues but-” He turned and looked at something behind the camera, “Baby!” 

 

“On the dresser to your left, first column of rows to the right,” Baby said from behind the camera, “that’s all I’m saying.”

 

“He’s here far too often,” Kihyun muttered, getting closer to Hoseok.

 

“I work for you,” Baby answered. 

 

Kihyun nodded. Hoseok smiled at Kihyun and gently pushed him away before standing up and going out of frame to look for the makeup. 

 

Cutscene. A large gasp was heard. “Oh, my god! This is so much!” Hoseok yelled. Both Kihyun and Baby laughed. 

 

Cutscene. Hoseok was back on screen dropping everything he had taken from the dresser. Kihyun gasped loudly. Cutscene. Both Kihyun and Hoseok were sitting down. Kihyun had an angry frown on his face and Hoseok had a remorseful pout. Cutscene. Kihyun sighed and put both his hands on Hoseok’s cheeks, “I can’t stay angry at you, you big baby.” He pinched Hoseok’s cheek and Hoseok whined in pain. After the next cut scene, they were both back to smiling.

 

“So, this is everything you’re gonna use?” Kihyun asked as he looked down at the table.

 

“Yup,” Hoseok nodded, a proud smile on his face.

 

“Oh, boy,” Kihyun grimaced. 

 

Hoseok’s smile fell, “what? Is this wrong?”

 

Kihyun quickly shook his head, “no, no, it’s fine, baby.” Baby laughed in the background. Kihyun glared at him, “shut the [BEEP] up.” He turned back to Hoseok, “are we ready then?” Hoseok nodded. “Okay, what do we put on first?” Kihyun asked hesitantly.

 

“Um,” Hoseok looked around the table, “foundation, right?” He grabbed a small, clear bottle and showed it to Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun shook his head, “I can’t answer, remember?”

 

“Ah,” Hoseok looked down, “then, I’m gonna say yes.” He looked at the bottle, “do I read the title?”

 

“Sure, baby,” Kihyun smiled. 

 

Hoseok looked at the bottle for a second, “this is the… GG’s Into The New World foundation in… um…” Hoseok turned the bottle, “005?” He turned to look at Kihyun.

 

“Oh dear,” Kihyun bit his bottom lip. He sighed, “let’s just get started.” 

 

Hoseok nodded and pumped the foundation on his fingertips. “I guess I just-” He moved his fingers towards Kihyun’s face but Kihyun moved away from him. 

 

“Are you not forgetting something, Seokkie?” Kihyun asked. 

 

“No?” Hoseok tilted his head.

 

“You sure?” Kihyun asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

 

“No...?” Hoseok smiled awkwardly. 

 

Kihyun sighed. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “Just keep going.”

 

Hoseok grinned and started dotting Kihyun’s face with his fingers. Baby laughed loudly, “this is the best video ever.”

 

“Can you shut up and read the first question, you [BEEP]?” Kihyun said.

 

“Am I really doing something wrong, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok stopped and asked. 

 

Kihyun shook his head quickly, “no, you’re technically not, baby. Just keep going.” 

 

Hoseok hesitated before continuing, “I just don’t wanna mess up.”

 

“Aw,” Kihyun cooed, “you’re doing great, sweetie.” He patted Hoseok’s shoulder.

 

“I’m ready to read the first question,” Baby interrupted.

 

“Go ahead,” Kihyun said as Hoseok started to massage the foundation in.

 

“Basic question for all relationships. How did you two meet?” Baby asked. 

 

“Easy,” Hoseok smiled.

 

“I stole him from his girlfriend,” Kihyun smirked.

 

Hoseok pushed his shoulder slightly, “stop telling people that!” Kihyun snickered and Hoseok rolled his eyes. “I entered a Sephora once, and I left with an extremely expensive face cream for my mom and a cutie’s phone number.”  

 

Kihyun giggled, “that cutie’s me.” A small cutscene. Hoseok had finished putting foundation on Kihyun’s face only using his fingers. “But yeah, I used to work at a Sephora many years ago, and one day, Hoseok walked in,” Kihyun looked at Hoseok and his face melted into a smile before he started laughing, “and he looked so lost and I felt so bad and he was so good-looking, so I went to help him. He said the only reason he ever knew this store existed was because his ex used to go there all the time, but he had never entered it until that day.” Hoseok nodded. “Anyways, I got brave and wrote my number down on his receipt,” Kihyun said, “I never thought he would actually contact me.”

 

“I thought why not,” Hoseok explained, “I did think you were cute. Best decision I’ve ever made.” 

 

Kihyun smiled and looked down, shyly. He cleared his throat, “are you done with the foundation?” He looked back up. 

 

“Oh,” Hoseok nodded, “yeah, I am.” 

 

“How’s it looking?” Kihyun moved his face from side to side, “I don’t have a mirror.”

 

“It’s…” Hoseok paused for a moment, “too pale for you.”

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun nodded, “I knew that was not my shade, but you can still fix it! If you knew how.”

 

“Tell me how,” Hoseok pleaded.

 

Kihyun looked away. A smile was on his face. “You know I can’t,” he looked back at Hoseok, “so what are you gonna do next?” 

 

“Um…” Hoseok looked at the products in front of him. “I know you bronze, so…” He picked something up, “I’ll do that!” He showed the product he picked. His fingers were covering the label, but it was a light contour stick. Kihyun inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. Hoseok turned the product towards himself and read the label, “Three… X… Oh…”

 

“EXO,” Kihyun quickly corrected him.

 

Hoseok looked at him quickly, “ah.” He looked back at the product, “EXO Black Pearl Contour Stick.” He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, “hmm, okay then. Here it is again.” He showed it to the camera with the label showing this time: 3X0 Black Pearl Contour Stick.

 

Baby was heard snorting in the background. Kihyun glared at him, “just read the next [BEEP] question.”

 

“Okay, okay, what did you think about Kihyun’s obsession over makeup when you first met him?” 

 

Kihyun pouted, “it’s not an obsession. It’s a passion.”

 

Hoseok smiled and grabbed Kihyun’s chin to make him face the camera. Then, he uncapped the contour stick and started applying it directly to Kihyun’s cheek. “I thought it was interesting. I’ve never met a person as obsessed as Kihyunnie before, but I thought it was cool.”

 

“It’s a passion, not an obsession,” Kihyun insisted.

 

“I’d say it’s a bit of both, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok tilted his head and used his thumb to blend the product in. 

 

“Hey!” Kihyun glared at him. 

 

Hoseok grinned back. Hoseok was pulling on Kihyun’s skin, which had caused Kihyun to whisper to himself, “getting your skin pulled one day only will not kill you, Kihyunnie.” 

 

A cutscene later, both of Kihyun’s cheeks had a badly blended contour and Hoseok was holding a brush with the bristles filled with too much blush powder. Baby asked, “what are the best and worst qualities of Kihyun? What are the best and worst qualities of your boyfriend, Kihyun?” 

 

“Kihyun has no bad qualities,” Hoseok answered.

 

“Hoseok always has the right answer,” Kihyun followed. They gave each other lovey-dovey eyes.

 

“Ew,” Baby responded. Kihyun stuck out his tongue at him. The scene jumped to Hoseok putting blush on Kihyun’s cheeks. “Do you prefer Kihyun with or without makeup?” Baby asked.

 

“I prefer Kihyun as Kihyun,” Hoseok answered, “he looks great in both. I have no reason to choose.”

 

“See, always the best answers,” Kihyun said. They smiled sweetly at each other again. 

 

“Ugh, you two are so annoying,” Baby commented. Kihyun flipped him off, but it was blurred and it only appeared for a split second. Before the scene changed again both Kihyun and Hoseok were looking at the products in front of them.

 

“I actually don’t wear a lot of makeup when I go out in public casually,” Kihyun commented. 

 

Hoseok hummed and sorted through something that was on the table, “that’s true.” 

 

“Just some bb cream, concealer, and a lip tint, eyeliner if I feel like it, not much,” Kihyun said, “sometimes, nothing at all.’

 

Hoseok looked at him, “even with just that you look better than everyone I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“Aw, baby,” Kihyun caressed Hoseok’s cheek.

 

Inhuman noises came out of Baby in the background.

 

Cutscene. Hoseok was holding a compact in his hands. “Highlighter. I know you like this,” Hoseok said as he swirled a brush on the compact. 

 

Kihyun nodded quickly, excitedly, “what’s the name?”

 

Hoseok looked under the compact, “Beast.”

 

Kihyun nodded in approval, “nice choice.”

 

“Finally,” Baby said.

 

“Shut up,” Kihyun said. Hoseok smiled. He started dusting Kihyun’s cheeks without first taking care of the fallout. 

 

“God, why are there so many nasty questions?” Baby asked. 

 

“Should we make this video not safe for work then?” Kihyun asked. His voice was a little high at the end, as if he was trying to sound innocent.

 

“No!” Baby yelled. 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Kihyun looked at him.

 

“Not for my sanity!” Baby explained loudly. Kihyun laughed. 

 

Cutscene. Kihyun clapped his hands together, “eyeshadow time! My face is apparently done now. Haha…” His foundation did not match his neck or the sides of his face. The blush was completely concentrated on the apples of his cheeks, and the bronzer just looked muddy. The highlight could not save the look. Kihyun turned to Hoseok, “what kind of look are you planning on me today with my eyes?”

 

“Bold, like you are,” Hoseok answered. 

 

“Really?” Kihyun asked, “I’m scared.” 

 

Hoseok laughed, “sorry in advance.” He picked up an eyeshadow palette.

 

“What palette is that, baby?” Kihyun asked. 

 

“Um,” Hoseok looked at the cover, “The Clan 2.5, I think?” He looked at Kihyun.

 

“Woah,” Kihyun gaped, “it’s the last palette of MX Cosmetics’ Clan Series. Such a good palette. Great choice.” He gave Hoseok a thumbs up.

 

Hoseok grinned widely and opened the palette. His eyes widened, “wow, the colors are so pretty.” 

 

Kihyun nodded, “I know, right? Honestly, whatever you do now, it’ll look good no matter what with this palette.” 

 

“That’s nice to know,” Hoseok grabbed a brush and turned to the camera. “I’m going all over with this color,” he pointed at the dark pink color with a bit of subtle glitter and then showed it to Kihyun.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened, “okay, I changed my mind.” He relaxed, “but that’s a beautiful color. It is called Beautiful after all.” 

 

Hoseok hummed and nodded, “adequately named then.” He swirled the brush around the color and then moved to Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun closed his eyes seconds before Hoseok started brushing the color in as if he was painting. 

 

“What’s the next question, Baby?” asked Kihyun. 

 

“Oh, this one’s for me!” Baby answered excitedly. “Baby, what was your first impression of Kihyun’s boyfriend?” 

 

Kihyun turned away from Hoseok mid-application and looked at Baby, “oh, I’m actually very curious about that! I don’t think I’ve ever asked you that.” Hoseok had applied the eyeshadow all over his eyelid and brow bone. 

 

Baby sucked in a breath, “oh Kihyun, if only you knew how you looked.”

 

Kihyun glared at him. “Shut the [BEEP] up and just answer,” he quickly moved his head to face Hoseok again so that Hoseok could finish with the other eye. Hoseok smiled at him with a soft look on his face.

 

“We used to live together when you first met Hoseok,” Baby explained. He let out a chuckle, “I still remember the giant scream you let out when you received that first message from Hoseok. I had quickly run to your room thinking that your expensive skin care products or something had spilled over or something, but nope, it was about some guy.” He sighed. Kihyun slowly turned to him again. “Honestly, I didn’t think much of Hoseok, but the more you spent time with him and the more I got to know him, I thought, wow, this guy’s great for Kihyun.” 

 

Kihyun and Hoseok smiled. “Aw,” Kihyun cooed as he leaned his back against Hoseok, Hoseok wrapping his arms around Kihyun. “He is good for me,” Kihyun said as he turned his head up towards Hoseok. 

 

“You’re good for me, too,” Hoseok said softly before leaning down and kissing Kihyun’s lips.

 

“Don’t even think about it! I am right in front of you!” Baby yelled, causing the two lovebirds to break their kiss.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes before moving away from Hoseok. “Thanks, Baby, that was sweet of you,” he said.

 

“You’re welcome. Anyways, next question. I don’t like dwelling in these kinds of moments,” Baby said. 

 

One major cutscene later, Kihyun was back to facing Hoseok, and Hoseok had just pulled the makeup brush away from Kihyun’s eyes. “Done,” he said. 

 

Kihyun nodded, “okay, one shadow. That’s interesting.” Kihyun looked at the camera, “I’m literally terrified of you doing my eyeliner and mascara so we’re not going to do that. Just end with lipstick.” 

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he huffed out, “even if I don’t blame you.” He leaned forward on the table and rummaged through the makeup. The click clanks of makeup hitting each other were heard. “What’s this?” He grabbed a tube of makeup. It had the look of a lipstick, but avid watchers would know that it was a stick blush Kihyun had reviewed a week prior and hated. Hoseok opened the tube and twisted it up, revealing a pretty shade of pink. “This!” 

 

Kihyun took a deep breath, “makeup can be used for anything.” 

 

“It’s pretty!” Hoseok looked at Kihyun. 

 

“I guess!” Kihyun said back, shrugging.

 

Hoseok pouted, “we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to…”

 

“No, you’re doing my makeup. You use it if you want,” Kihyun gently grabbed Hoseok’s wrist. “Apply it,” he leaned towards Hoseok and pouted his lips a little. 

 

Hoseok chuckled and placed his hand on Kihyun’s chin to position him better. Gently, he painted Kihyun’s lips with the makeup stick. “Oh no, I got it off your lips,” Hoseok said and tried to use his fingers to fix it. It was not working and he was just making it worse. Kihyun chuckled at his failure. Hoseok sighed and kept painting on Kihyun’s lips until he said cheerfully, “done!” 

 

“We’re completely done?” Kihyun asked him.

 

“Yeah,” said Hoseok, nodding, “since you won’t let me do mascara or eyeliner.”

 

Kihyun looked at Baby. In doing so, his whole look was revealed to the camera. Glittery, rosy lips; heavy, almost purple blush; dark pink eyeshadow that reached his eyebrows; muddy looking bronzer/contour; the highlighter was pretty good, just badly placed. “How do I look?” He asked and then looked at the video camera, posing for it. 

 

“Like my mother in the 80’s, but ten times worse,” Baby answered. 

 

“I’m sure your mother looked great in the 80’s,” Kihyun pouted. He turned to Hoseok, “pass me the mirror, babe. It’s time to reveal me to me.”

 

“You’ve not seen what I’ve seen, Kihyun,” Baby said as Hoseok passed a mirror to Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun turned the mirror downwards. “I’m scared,” he said as he smiled nervously towards Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok gently grabbed Kihyun’s cheek, “I love you.”  

 

Kihyun’s nervous smile melted into a more genuine one, “I love you, too.” He took a deep breath, “okay, I can do this.” He slowly turned a hand mirror toward his face and then looked at it. He gasped loudly, “oh. my. gosh.” 

 

Hoseok chuckled, “ta-dah!” 

 

Kihyun stayed quiet for a few seconds, gaping at the hand mirror. “What have you created, Hoseok?” He asked in shock.

 

“You guys should’ve just done a boyfriend tag instead,” Baby commented. 

 

There was a cutscene and Hoseok was back hugging Kihyun, and Kihyun was leaning against him. They were both chuckling. Kihyun looked up at Hoseok, “would you have still asked me out if this is how I did my makeup?” 

 

Hoseok looked down at him with a smile and softly said, “of course.” He leaned down to kiss Kihyun’s lips. 

 

Kihyun chuckled. “You’re a [BEEP] liar,” he smiled before kissing Hoseok. 

 

“Can we say our goodbyes before I literally die here?” Baby said. 

 

Kihyun and Hoseok broke apart with a chuckle. After a cutscene, they sat next to each other. Kihyun looked at Hoseok for a second and smiled before turning back to the camera. “Okay, I guess we’ve reached the end of the video. Stay tune because soon I’ll be uploading a tutorial on how to take off your makeup,” Kihyun said. 

 

Hoseok pouted and looked at Kihyun, “hey.”

 

Kihyun chuckled and patted Hoseok’s cheek, “seriously, I want to thank all my subscribers again. Every single one of you. Because of you, I am living my dream. I wake up every day knowing that I will do something I am passionate about all because of my subscribers, all five hundred thousand of you. Thank you very much.” He bowed to the camera. Hoseok, which had been nodding to everything Kihyun was saying, followed suit and also bowed. Kihyun straightened up, “except for subscriber number three, Lee Minhyuk. He knows what he did.” 

 

The video then cut to the ending frame. It was of a cartoonish drawing of Kihyun with the purple hair he currently had and links to all his social media accounts and previous videos and the subscribe button. The frame only lasted for five seconds before it cut back to Kihyun and Hoseok being all giggly. 

 

“Someone is seriously asking if you call Hoseok daddy, Kihyun,” Baby said. A tint of disbelief was in his voice. 

 

Kihyun stopped giggling and stared straight into the camera, “bold of you to assume he doesn’t call me daddy.” 

 

Hoseok then stopped giggling and looked at Kihyun, “what?”

 

Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “don’t you remember when we went to London?”

 

Hoseok knitted his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but Baby interrupted him, “I don’t want to know about London!”

 

Another cutscene. “Okay but Hoseok actually told me once that he wanted to work hard and make a lot of money so that he could treat me well,” Kihyun said, his hand on Hoseok’s upper arm. 

 

“Kinda like a sugar daddy?” Baby supplemented helpfully. 

 

Hoseok busted out with laughter, “what in the world?”

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun nodded, disregarding Hoseok’s question, “except that he hasn’t been able to do that yet because I make more money than him.” 

 

“So you’re the sugar daddy,” said Baby. Hoseok snorted with laughter, covering his face with his hands. 

 

Kihyun looked straight at the camera with a smirk in his face, “I’m the daddy.”

 

[Video end.]

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

[Video Comments]

 

_ >Congratulations, Kiki! You and Hoseok make the cutest couple! *loudly crying face* _

 

_ >I only recently found you and I am so glad I did! I always enjoy every single one of your videos and you deserve every sub you have ❤ _

 

_ >Asldfasjdh I shipped you and Baby hard but wow I can’t help but fall for you and Hoseok. It’s so obvious that you guys love and care for each other ❤❤❤❤ so what’s the ship name? *eyes* _

_ >>Hyunseok? _

_ >>> Kiseok? _

_ >>>>Hohyun? _

_ >>>>> Kiho? _

 

_ >Woooooooooow even I fell in love with Hoseok. Kihyun pls share him pls *person bowing* _

 

_ >Kihyun just called himself daddy is this real life??? ? _

_ >> he’s always been the daddy of makeup this ain’t no surprise _

_ >>> makeup daddy *OK hand* *sweat droplets* *drooling face* _

_ >>>> How To Delete Someone Else’s Comment? _

_ >>>>> From now on no one will stop me from calling Yoo Kihyun Makeup Daddy _

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New tweet from @SunshineMakeup!

First of all ive followed and unfollowed u throughout the years so i am no longer your third subscriber. Second, after all weve been through this is how you treat me? *snake*

 

@YooKiMUA quote tweeted @SunshineMakeup!

*Kiss marks*

 

@SunshineMakeup quote tweeted @YooKiMUA!

Holy moly, when did you unblock me?

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

Kihyun closes the laptop and looks at Hoseok. “And that’s the video,” he said, smiling.

 

They were currently sitting against the headboard of their bed, next to each other. Hoseok had an arm around Kihyun, his hand resting on Kihyun’s hip. It was dark, almost time for bed, but before they went to sleep, Kihyun and Hoseok had decided to check out the most recently uploaded video, which had gone live a few hours ago. 

 

Hoseok stayed quiet for a second. His lips were pursed, and his eyebrows were knitted, “I… really suck at makeup.”

 

Kihyun laughed and patted Hoseok’s chest, “it’s okay. I never expected you to be any good at it.” 

 

“Still,” Hoseok put his lips at the top of Kihyun’s head and nuzzled his cheek against the fuzzy hairband that Kihyun was wearing as his hand played with the fabric of Kihyun’s pajama pants, “we’ve been dating for so long. I should know something. Even Changkyun’s better than me.”

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Changkyun watches me do my makeup almost every day. Of course, he’s good at it.”

 

Hoseok hmphed, “it’s not fun.” 

 

Kihyun pulled his head away from Hoseok, keeping a hand on his chest, “what are you so whiny about?” There was a smile on his face. This Hoseok was endearing. 

 

“All your fans are gonna think I’m not good enough for you,” Hoseok pouted. 

 

Kihyun tilted his head, “is that what’s going through your head?” Hoseok did not answer. Kihyun reached out and pulled his cheek, “you child, they love you. Pretty much all the comments I’ve seen have been positive.” He looked away and narrowed his eyes, muttering, “some a little too positive.” He thought bitterly of all the ones that were lusting after Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok chuckled, his mood lifted. “Still,” he pulled Kihyun close to him, resting his chin on top of Kihyun’s head. Kihyun nuzzled comfortably on his neck. “I want to know more about my baby’s craft.” 

 

Kihyun smiled and wrapped his arms around Hoseok, “you do?” Hoseok nodded, and Kihyun’s smile got bigger. “You can join me in videos? That way you can see me do my makeup and also spend time with me,” he suggested. 

 

Hoseok pulled his head away from Kihyun and cupped his cheek. “I’d love that,” he said before pecking Kihyun’s lips. They stayed close like that for a few seconds, eyes closed, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Kihyun enjoyed the sensation and warmth of Hoseok’s hands on his face. Hoseok chuckled after a few seconds and opened his eyes, “I swear half of your fanbase thinks I call you daddy on the daily now.”

 

Kihyun laughed and opened his eyes, “well, in a way, I’m right, no?” He grinned, “I do earn more than you. I can be your sugar daddy if you want.” 

 

Hoseok laughed, “I love us how we are right now. I’m good.” He pulled away from Kihyun, still caressing Kihyun’s cheek, “we both treat each other well.” 

 

Kihyun nodded in agreement, “yes.” He looked at Hoseok with half-lidded eyes, “I wouldn’t have us any other way.” 

 

Hoseok nodded with a smile, “I love you, Yoo Kihyun.” He leaned forward towards Kihyun.

 

Kihyun raised his hands and wrapped them around Hoseok’s neck, “I love you, too, Lee Hoseok.” He tilted his head a second before his lips met with Hoseok’s.

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New tweet from @SunshineMakeup!

I have a big announcement for you guys soon *eyes*

 

@YooKiMUA quote tweeted @SunshineMakeup!

Hmmmm i wonder what it could be *thinking faces*

 

@SunshineMakeup quote tweeted @YooKiMUA!

why he trynna get clout off me?

 

@YooKiMUA quote tweeted @SunshineMakeup!

Bitch actin like he didnt do the same to me back in the day *sneezing face*

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New video from YooKiMUA!

 

Video Title: REVIEW OF MX COSMETICS RUNWAY LIPSTICKS WITH BOYFRIEND!

 

Video Thumbnail: Hoseok had his hand on Kihyun’s chin and was gently applying a lipstick on Kihyun’s lips. 

 

Video: Kihyun and Hoseok stared at the camera for a second. Kihyun had a full face of makeup except for lipstick on. He looked at Hoseok, and Hoseok looked back at him. A few seconds later, they both started laughing. 

 

A cutscene later, Kihyun greeted the camera, “hello, everyone! Good day! Welcome back to my channel where we discuss all things makeup and maybe more at times!” He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s torso as he spoke, “today, I am here with my baby, Hoseokkie.” He rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, “hi, baby, how are you?” 

 

Hoseok looked at him and smiled, “I’m good, baby. I’m good because I’m with you here.” He leaned forward and pecked Kihyun’s lips. 

 

They kept staring at each other lovingly until a cutscene brought them apart and back to just sitting next to each other. “Hoseok’s gonna be accompanying me for this review also,” Kihyun started, “earlier today we filmed a Get Ready With Me vid and now we’re doing this. So,” Kihyun clapped his hands, “so, today we’re going to review a relatively new product. It’s been in the market for some time, but I now have my hands on it.” He reached towards something on the table and brought it towards the view of the camera. It was a long maroon packaging, “MX Cosmetics New Runway Lipstick Collection.” He passed his hands towards the front of the packaging, “I can’t get over this gorgeous velvet covering, and wait until you see the colors.” He reached below the box and slowly opened it, revealing all the lip shades, “ta-dah! They’re gorgeous. We have your nudes, your deep reds and violets, some pinks, and a few wild colors. This collection really has everything.” He turned to Hoseok, who had been calmly watching Kihyun speak with a smile on his face, “what do you think about this collection, baby?”

 

Hoseok nodded, “oh yeah, it’s very, very pretty.”

 

“What color do you think is the most interesting?” asked Kihyun.

 

Hoseok pointed to the light blue one, “this one. I don’t think I’ve seen one like that one before.”

 

Kihyun moved his head forward a little to see the color, “yeah, it’s interesting. I also really like the deep red. It’s very bold but very pretty.”

 

Hoseok hummed and nodded, looking at Kihyun, “like you.”

 

Kihyun looked at him back and stayed silent for a few seconds, “I should have known you were gonna say that.” Hoseok grinned goofily and Kihyun rolled his eyes, a smile resting on his lips. “Anyways,” Kihyun looked at Hoseok again and started to laugh, “I’m going to swatch all the colors and probably try two or three on my lips.” He looked at the camera and pointed at Hoseok, “and his, too.”

 

Hoseok straightened up, “what?”

 

The video continued. Kihyun insisted on using Hoseok’s arm to swatch because it was big and pale like a blank canvas. He described every color with a lot of excitement and passion, and Hoseok never stopped giving him the same lovestruck expression. Kihyun tried two of the colors - one glided on beautifully, and the other was a little patchy at the beginning but became much better with a second coat. 

 

Kihyun wiped the second lipstick off delicately, “and now for the third and last, which I’ll wear for the rest of the day.” He put the makeup wipe down and picked up one of the lipstick bullets, “this beautiful red.” He looked at Hoseok, “you pick one to try on.” 

 

“Me?” Hoseok asked. Kihyun nodded. “Um…” He looked at all the bullets, “I’ll take the blue one. Why not?” He grabbed it. 

 

Kihyun grinned, “you’ll look interesting with that on. Here.” He grabbed Hoseok’s hand and put the red lipstick on his palm, “put this lipstick on me and I’ll put the blue one on you.” 

 

Hoseok looked at it, “I’ll probably mess up.”

 

Kihyun shrugged, “I can fix it later. Come on.” He scooted closer to Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok shrugged, “alright.” He opened the lipstick and grabbed Kihyun’s chin softly. Gently, ever so gently, Hoseok applied the lip product. It was quiet the whole time. Hoseok broke the silence with chuckling, “my hand is shaking.”

 

Kihyun let out an amused breath. “You’re doing great, baby,” he tried to say. He did not want to move his lips and ruin Hoseok’s work. Once Hoseok said that he was done, Kihyun grabbed the blue lipstick and applied it on Hoseok’s lips much quicker than Hoseok had done. 

 

Hoseok smacked his lips together as Kihyun looked for a mirror. “This feels weird,” he said, still moving his lips together. 

 

Kihyun chuckled, “you get used to it - ah, here it is.” He brought a red hand mirror into view. It was facing away from them. Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “are you ready?”

 

Hoseok looked at him and smiled, “you look stunning, baby.”

 

Kihyun grinned, “I love you. Let’s go.” He turned the mirror around and both of them stared at it. Hoseok gasped louder than Kihyun. “I knew this red would look good on me,” Kihyun said as he looked at his lips from different angles. 

 

“That’s blue,” Hoseok said from his own lips, “holy wow, that’s blue.”

 

Kihyun laughed, putting the mirror down, “do you like it?”

 

“It’s interesting… I can’t get used to it,” Hoseok answered. 

 

Kihyun nodded, grinning. “I understand that,” he said, patting Hoseok’s chest. 

 

A cutscene later, Hoseok asked, “do you think this blue and red will make purple together?”

 

Kihyun eyed him with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t know.” He smirked, “do you want to try?”

 

“Yes, please,” Hoseok nodded, and Kihyun smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. They kissed again with the same softness. Then again and again and again - until Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s face and jumped from his chair to Hoseok’s lap. Hoseok’s arms automatically wrapped around Kihyun as the kiss deepened. 

 

The video cut there and a few words appeared on the screen: “The things I was subjected to while editing this video - Why?                 - Baby”

 

The video came back and Kihyun and Hoseok were back to sitting closely next to each other, but their hairs were messy and their clothes were tugged. They also looked dazed, and their lips were a little smudged. “Wow,” Kihyun said. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing the mirror again. “So, uh… it held up well, a little smudged but not too bad,” Kihyun said, sounding a little rushed. 

 

Hoseok placed his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, “no purple though.”

 

“It’s smudge proof so I doubted it would ever turn purple,” Kihyun told him. He jumped slightly, and Hoseok smirked. “Anyways,” Kihyun put the mirror down, “it’s come to my attention that there is important business that I need to do right no-” 

 

“Well really, I have important business to  _ do  _ right now,” Hoseok cut in, nuzzling his face against the side of Kihyun’s neck.

 

“There’s important business that  _ needs  _ to be done right now, so I will be ending the video right here, guys,” Kihyun said, rushing, “remember to like and subscribe if you enjoy the content and I will see you all in my next video. Bye!” 

 

The video cut on to the ending slide with all of the links necessary. The cartoonish Kihyun now had peach hair to match the Kihyun in the video. 

 

The slide cut back to Kihyun struggling to turn the camera off and Hoseok laughing at him. “Sorry for what you’re going to see, Baby. [BEEP], where’s Baby when you need him? I need to turn this  _ off _ !” Hoseok laughed harder. The sound of Kihyun smacking the camera was heard and the camera fell off its stand. “Oh [BEEP]!” 

 

[Video end.]

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

Pinned Comment:

I came for the makeup, stayed for the sex tape teaser. 

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

A few days ago, Kihyun heard the front door open. He had left it unlocked earlier. “Kihyun, it’s me!” He heard someone scream.

 

“Yes!” Kihyun answered back, loudly but still quietly, because Hoseok was on the bed next to him, sleeping. He shifted slightly because of Kihyun yelling. Kihyun petted him over the blanket in an effort to not wake him up. It worked and Hoseok stopped moving. Kihyun smiled softly. 

 

A few more minutes passed quietly. Kihyun spent them massaging the face mask he had on and reading comments on social media before he heard a knock on the door. He briefly glanced at Hoseok before quietly saying, “come in.” 

 

The door opened. “Hey, Kihy-” The person started in a normal voice before Kihyun shushed them and pointed at Hoseok. “Ah, right,” the person continued more quietly. He showed Kihyun a camera chip in his hand, “are all the videos you filmed today here?” 

 

Kihyun nodded and held three fingers forward, “three different videos.”

 

“The ones you told me you were going to film?” Kihyun nodded again. “Okay, the whole campaign shooting is tomorrow, right? So we’ll be busy all day basically?”

 

Kihyun nodded again, “that’s right. Did you finish studying for all your midterms today? If you still need more studying, you don’t have to come tomorrow, too.”

 

The person shook his head, “I don’t want to know anything about midterms. I’m coming tomorrow.” Kihyun snickered, nodding, and the other smiled back. “Okay, so is there anything else you want me to do? I’m tired, so I think I’ll just head home now.”

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun nodded. He pointed at a tray on his nightstand, “can you take this back to the kitchen?”

 

The person raised an eyebrow, “yeah, I guess that’s fine.” He went in to grab it. 

 

“There’s more tea in the kitchen so help yourself to it if you want to,” Kihyun said. The other nodded. “There are also a couple of cupcakes and sweets in there, too, if you want any.” 

 

The person paused next to Kihyun with the tray in hand, “why are you being so generous all of a sudden?”

 

“What?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow, “I can’t be nice to my dear little brother?”

 

The person shook his head. “Not this nice,” he muttered before he started to walk out of the room. “Wait,” he paused before he left the room and turned right back around. He pulled out the camera chip from his pocket, “what the hell did you do in here?”

 

Kihyun grinned widely, scrunching up his mask, “I love you, Changkyunnie! Bye!”

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New video from YooKiMUA!

 

Video Title: Review Of New Twice Concealer! | Exhausted Please Excuse

 

Video Thumbnail: Sleepy Kihyun holding a tube of concealer against his cheek. 

 

Video: Kihyun yawned and blinked slowly at the camera. “Lord, I should’ve gone to sleep instead,” he stretched, and the camera cut to him smiling, “hello, everyone! Kihyun here, welcome back to my lovely Youtube channel. It’s a pleasure to see you all here.” He stretched again, “I was debating on whether or not I should shoot a video when I am this tired. I have not slept in like, thirty-six hours. I’ve been busy doing things that I am not supposed to reveal to you yet.” Kihyun smirked. “I debated going to sleep and making this when I woke up but look at my under-eye bags,” he pointed under his eyes, which were a little darker than normal. “They are there, and I am ready to cover them up and pretend that they were never there in the first place.” Kihyun smiled, “and today, I am-” He paused to yawn again, “doing that with…” He finished yawning and looked away from the camera. He blinked a few more times and stayed still. He started moving after a cutscene, where he started shuffling through the makeup on the table, “with the new Twice Makeup Yes or Yes Undereye Concealer!” He picked it up and showed it to everyone. 

 

“I pulled up their website on my phone and it says that yes, this concealer with hydrate your skin. Yes, this concealer will make your under-eyes disappear. Yes, there’s none other like it. Yes, it is long lasting. Yes, I am too tired to read all of these,” Kihyun chuckled, looking at his phone. “My eyes are even tearing up. Oh wow,” he blinked away the tears, “can’t have that. I am reviewing concealer. Or maybe yes, this concealer is also be waterproof.” He looked at the camera. He started laughing at his own joke, “maybe I’ll finish this before I pass out on the table.”

 

After a cutscene, he started explaining all the colors available for the concealer. He swatched them and explained their formula and as the video went on, he looked more and more tired. Many cutscenes were caused because he either started yawning again or spaced out for too long. He even joked and said that anyone who watched this video and did not know him will consider him unprofessional. 

 

In the end, the concealer did cover his bags. He raved about it for a few seconds before ultimately falling asleep with his head on his hand. He ultimately woke up because his hand gave out and he would have hit the table otherwise. 

 

He whined after that and shook his head. “I can’t anymore. This concealer is great. I will give you a more thorough update in another video, but for now,” he took a deep breath, “Hoseok!” After a few more seconds, he called Hoseok’s name out again.

 

Hoseok’s voice was heard out of frame after a cutscene, “what is it, babe?”

 

“I’m tired,” Kihyun lifted his arms, “can you take me to our room?”

 

Hoseok chuckled, “are you serious?” Kihyun nodded with pouty lips. “Aren’t you filming?”

 

“I’m done,” Kihyun answered. 

 

“Alrighty then, let’s go.” With that, Hoseok’s lower body walked into frame and leaned down so that he could take Kihyun in his arms. Kihyun linked his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and Hoseok lifted Kihyun up bridal style and walked out of frame. 

 

The normal outro frame with an animated Kihyun and his soft brown curls appeared for a few seconds, revealing all the necessary links to previous videos and social media accounts before it cut back to the empty makeup studio. A door was heard opening and Hoseok walked into frame, close to the camera. “Kihyun is so cute. I love him so much, guys,” he said before he turned the camera off.

 

[Video end.}

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New tweet from @leewonhoseok!

 

It was a picture of Kihyun sleeping in bed. It was focused on his face, which had a natural sleepy frown on it. He was sleeping on his stomach with his hands under the pillow. He had the same attire as his Twice concealer video: a soft pastel pink and blue hoodie. 

 

The caption of the tweet read as followed: he fell asleep only after i finished taking his makeup off correctly. He sleepily yelled at me to get it right but it was so cute!!! And he looks so cute now wearing my hoodie!!! I love him so much and I am so happy that I am the one that’s with him right now ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

@YooKiMUA quote tweeted @leewonhoseok!

Woke up in a death choke he insisted was a cuddle… but I love you too baby ❤❤❤❤❤

 

New tweet from @SunshineMakeup

Beef aside, we stan one couple

 

@YooKiMUA quote tweeted @SunshineMakeup

*two boo ;)

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New tweet from @SunshineMakeup!

Hi guys! I am proud to announce today that I have started a makeup brand: Sunshine Makeup! Down below are the first two products of the launch. It has been a long time coming and I want to thank everyone for their support. A future video will be released where I explain everything!!

 

There were two pictures attached to the tweet. The first one was of two palettes. One was labeled _ Under The Sea  _ and the other was called _ In Sunflower Prairies _ . _ Under The Sea _ consisted of cool toned colors while  _ In Sunflower Prairies _ had more earthy, warm colors. Written on the bottom of the picture was COMING SOON.

 

The second picture was of three people. Their eyes had heavy makeup, assumingly from the palettes. In the middle was the owner of the new brand, Lee Minhyuk. To his right was a popular Instagram model, Chae Hyungwon, and to his left was who he sometimes liked to call his main rival, Yoo Kihyun.

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

_ >Omg minhyukkun!! Im so prouddddd *loudly crying faces* _

 

_ >Take all my money while I have it Lee Minhyuk or so help me god _

 

_ >Holy fuck! KIHYUN AND MINHYUK IN THE SAME PICTURE???????? HOW MUCH DID THEY PAY KIHYUN??? _

_ >> IKR I THOUGHT THEY HATED EACH OTHER _

 

_ >No no Minhyuk!!!! You can’t make me choose between palettes! I need both! _

 

_ >They both look so pretty congratulations Minhyuk!! _

 

_ >Those eye looks *0* how’d you do them????? _

 

_ >They went from blocking each other on every social media platform to min asking kihyun to participate in the campaign for Minhyuk’s new brand wow _

_ >> character development _

 

_ >Minhyuk only knows how to pick the hottest people to promote his palette - even if they hate each other _

_ >> wait but do they actually hate each other? I’m very confused *face with tears of joy* _

_ >>> i’ve heard they had a falling out a few years ago. I guess they made up? _

 

_ >I cant wait for this to be the only palettes I ever use _

 

_ >I need to know every detail of those eye makeup looks _

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New tweet from @YooKiMUA!

We did it, boys. We broke the internet.

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

New video from SunshineMakeup!

 

Video Title: Sunshine Makeup Information and Palettes! Ft YooKiMUA and Hyung.one

 

Video Thumbnail: Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Kihyun were sitting in front of the camera. Minhyuk and Kihyun each were showing a palette while Hyungwon pointed at both of them from his place in the middle. 

 

Video: Minhyuk started the introduction the moment the video started. “Hello, everyone! It's sunny outside so we're back in the makeup room for a new video! Hello, everyone!” He waved to the camera. 

 

His two guests stared at him. “That's really your intro?” Kihyun asked him. There was so much judgement in his voice.

 

“What if it's raining outside?” Hyungwon, sitting in between Kihyun and Minhyuk, asked.

 

Kihyun nodded, “yes! It was cloudy this morning!”

 

Minhyuk had an unamused expression on his face. “I have a no cursing policy in my channel, so can we just get through the video?”

 

“No cursing?” Kihyun asked, “oh sh-” The scene was caught off. 

 

The next scene started with the three of them smiling at the camera again. “As I was saying before I was so rudely cut off,” Minhyuk glared at Kihyun. Kihyun feigned innocence. “Welcome back, everyone! I won’t beat around the bush. You guys read the title! This video is about my new brand and its first release ever!” Minhyuk closed his eyes and made his hand a fist for emphasis. Hyungwon and Kihyun clapped next to him. “It’s been a long time coming and I put all my blood, sweat, and tears into this-”

 

“There were a lot of tears,” Kihyun commented. Hyungwon agreed. 

 

“Can you guys shut up for a second?” Minhyuk glared at them.

 

Kihyun raised his hands, “it was your idea to bring us into this video in the first place!”

 

“To help me out!” Minhyuk yelled. 

 

“This is going to be the worst promotional video of all times,” Hyungwon said. 

 

Minhyuk sighed, “well, we already started. Let’s keep going.” He looked at the camera again, “today I am accompanied by my two, believe it or not, bestest friends right now until the video ends possibly. Many of you possibly know Kihyun already.” Kihyun did a peace sign towards the camera, “an amazing MUA in his own right and I do highly suggest checking him out, and I’m also joined by Hyungwon!” Hyungwon smiled and waved at the camera, “the greatest Instagram model to have ever Instagrammed in my opinion and MUA Hyunwoo’s favorite canvas.” 

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “you only added me to this campaign because you wanted Hyunwoo to be one of the makeup artists.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, “you got that right, and it’s really been such an honor. He really is such a tremendous artist and was my inspiration in the first place to become an MUA.” 

 

Kihyun nodded in agreement, “same here.”

 

“He did Hyungwon's makeup for the campaign and all you guys gushed over it. He's an amazing artist and if you guys aren't following him, then what are you doing with your lives? He doesn't have a YouTube channel, but he has an Instagram. I'll put the @ somewhere on the screen or description below, because you guys need to see his work. I swear,” Minhyuk clapped his hands together. He then chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “he's actually here right now, behind the camera.” 

 

Hyungwon smiled, “he's wearing his glasses and he doesn't like appearing on camera like that, so he's just back there. You should at least greet!”

 

“Uhh,” a voice was heard from behind the camera. Everyone automatically smiled. “Hi, everyone, I'm Son Hyunwoo, behind the camera, makeup artist, currently Hyungwon's main MUA.”

 

Minhyuk snickered, “how Hyungwon was able to score a guy like him, I'll never know.”

 

Hyungwon looked at him, “you're making it sound like we're dating. Again.”

 

“I mean,” Kihyun cut in, “aren't you?”

 

“We're not having this conversation again!” Hyungwon answered instead. 

 

There was a cutscene. 

 

“You know,” Kihyun laughed, “we're better at promoting Hyunwoo than we are at your own products.”

 

“Right! My palettes!” Minhyuk yelled. He smiled and looked at Hyungwon and Kihyun, “boys.” 

 

“Ew,” Kihyun narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, “I’m not doing [mute] now because you called us boys.”

 

Minhyuk sighed, massaging his temples, “I should’ve done this alone instead.” 

 

A cutscene later, Minhyuk and Hyungwon raised up the two palettes while Kihyun did jazz hands in the background. “The palettes!” He yelled excitedly. “The one I’m holding is  _ In Sunflower Prairies _ , and the one Hyungwon is holding is  _ Under The Sea _ .” Minhyuk started explaining the palettes and what went into them. He started with explaining  _ In Sunflower Prairies _ first. As he explained the shades and its names, pre-shot swatches of the colors were shown on the screen. After explaining the palette, he asked Kihyun if he could use Hoseok's big arms for swatches. Kihyun fiercely denied because only he could do that with Hoseok. 

 

Minhyuk sighed, “I don't know whose arms you're gonna see for swatches, but I really will still try to get Hoseok because that man has the perfect arms for swatching.”

 

“Get your own man to do them,” Kihyun pouted, glaring at Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk sighed, “yeah, my man works.” He smirked and bit his lips, “but Hoseok though-”

 

“I don't know if I want you finishing that sentence, buddy. I said no,” Kihyun told Minhyuk, threatening him with a makeup brush. Minhyuk only smirked.

 

“Anyways, guys,  _ Under The Sea _ !” Hyungwon cut in, raising the palette in his hands. 

 

“ _ Under The Sea _ !” Minhyuk repeated. He put  _ In Sunflower Prairies _ down and grabbed  _ Under The Sea _ from Hyungwon’s hands. “This palette mostly consists of cool toned shades…” He kept explaining the palette with the pre-shot swatches (not Hoseok's arm) showing while Kihyun and Hyungwon nodded next to him and made comments that Minhyuk chose to ignore. Once he finished the explanation, he put the palette down and said, “now, I can talk about these palettes all day long and how good and amazing they are. However, there is no better explanation than putting them to the test.” He clapped his hands and smiled, “which is why these two are here with me!” He pointed at his friends. “An amazing artist,” he pointed at himself. “A pretty average artist,” he pointed at Kihyun. Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes, offended. “And then Hyungwon,” he pointed at Hyungwon.

 

“Hey, I didn’t agree to this part of the script,” Kihyun glared at Minhyuk. 

 

“I don’t know how to feel about that introduction,” Hyungwon muttered. 

 

Minhyuk ignored them both, “everyone was screaming about the looks that were created for the promotional pictures, so we’re going to recreate them together, and Hyungwon is going to attempt to recreate his.”

 

Hyungwon looked at the camera, “I can’t do makeup to save my life, guys.”

 

“His entire makeup look was done by Hyunwoo for the campaign, as I had mentioned before,” Minhyuk explained. A small cutscene happened, “also, what we’re doing today is more of a competition. If I am correct, by the time this video is up, actual tutorials will be up for the looks in my channel, Kihyun’s channel, and Hyunwoo’s Instagram. Kihyun and I are competing to see who can finish first most accurately, and then we’re going to see if Hyungwon is just accurate.”

 

“I can compete with you guys!” Hyungwon defended himself.

 

Kihyun laughed, and Minhyuk put a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, “you’re cute.” Cutscene. “Does everyone have their things ready?” Minhyuk asked as he gathered makeup products in front of him.

 

“Yup!” Kihyun nodded, grabbing a bottle of foundation.

 

“I think so?” Hyungwon said. 

 

“Okay, start then!” Minhyuk said before quickly grabbing his primer. 

 

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun started instantly, and Hyungwon looked at them with a bit of shock, “oh [mute], I’m doomed.”

 

“No cussing!” Minhyuk yelled. 

 

A cutscene later, Hyungwon was searching through what sounded like a bag in front of him. Minhyuk and Kihyun next to him were already applying their foundation. “I’m so glad Hyunwoo brought the makeup bag he uses for me because I really have no idea what shade I am,” Hyungwon commented. 

 

“You really are doomed,” Minhyuk commented. 

 

“It’s not like we didn’t know that before, Min,” Kihyun said as he gently patted the beauty blender around his nose.

 

“I can do a good job, guys,” Hyungwon defended himself as he picked up a dried beauty blender. 

 

“You can do  _ a  _ job, Hyungwon,” Kihyun said back. Minhyuk chuckled.

 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. “Yeah,” he turned his back to face Kihyun, “a better job than Hoseok ever did on you.” Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he stopped doing his makeup and looked over at his two friends. 

 

“Hey,” Kihyun glared at Hyungwon, “leave him out of this.” A cutscene later, he said, “he’s just a poor graphic designer. He has nothing to do with makeup.”

 

“My boyfriend is a sound engineer, and he still does a better job than Hoseok any day,” Minhyuk commented, putting down his beauty blender after finishing his foundation.

 

Kihyun put his beauty blender down forcibly and turned to Minhyuk, “he’s learning! Leave him alone!” Minhyuk snickered. They had a few moments of peace before Kihyun spoke again, “also, you force your boyfriend to be in half of your videos. At least mine wants to be in them.”

 

Minhyuk glared at Kihyun, “Jooheon wants to be in them!” 

 

“Ah yes,” Kihyun turned his back and nodded, “that’s why he always has that look of pain next to you.”

 

“How are we all still friends?!” Hyungwon finally yelled in the middle. There was a cutscene and the new framed opened with Hyungwon trying to apply his foundation with the beauty blender. He tapped the beauty blender against his skin painfully slowly and with visibly splotchy results. He groaned, putting everything down, “I hate this. I hate this. I can’t do this. I am so confused.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stayed still. 

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk looked at him before looking at each other. “Should we help him…?” Kihyun tentatively asked. 

 

“Should we? This is kind of fun,” Minhyuk said. 

 

“It is,” Kihyun agreed, “still, someone should help him get something done. Like, at least his base makeup, since that’s not really part of the competition.” 

 

Minhyuk sighed, “I guess you’re right…” 

 

“Who’s gonna do it?” Kihyun asked.

 

“I don’t want either of you. You will sabotage me,” Hyungwon said. 

 

“You think so little of us,” Minhyuk put a hand on his chest and shook his head, “but I don’t want to waste my time helping you either.”

 

“Me neither,” Kihyun shook his head. 

 

Hyungwon frowned, “rude.”

 

There was a cutscene. Minhyuk smacked his hands on the table, making Kihyun and Hyungwon jump. “So, we have someone who’s going to help Hyungwon,” he grinned, “it took a few minutes but we were finally able to convince him to be on camera. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Son Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk clapped his hands together excitedly, looking like a fan who was about to meet his idol as he looked up towards the side. Hyungwon and Kihyun followed in the clapping and a clapping effect was also heard in the background. 

 

Hyunwoo entered the screen from the direction Minhyuk was looking at. He had a sheepish smile on his face. Minhyuk moved backward to give Hyunwoo space next to Hyungwon. Hyunwoo pulled a chair from off screen and sat next to the model. 

 

Hyunwoo’s wide body covered all of Minhyuk, so Minhyuk had to stand up so that his face could be shown. “It’s already such an honor to have you over at my house. It is an even bigger honor to have you in one of my videos.” he chuckled slightly. “Take that, Kihyun,” Minhyuk snapped at Kihyun quietly.

 

“It’s not like he was part of the plan!” Kihyun whispered back. 

 

“Ah yes, thank you for having me here,” Hyunwoo bowed slightly. “It’s been a pleasure to meet the both of you. Like I said behind the camera, Hyungwon talks about you two a lot.” 

 

Minhyuk sidestepped towards Kihyun and smacked his shoulder, “you see that? Hyungwon talks a lot about us to him.”

 

Kihyun hummed, grabbing Minhyuk’s arm, “he talks about his personal friends to him.” Kihyun touched his heart, “aw.”

 

“Can you two shut up?” Hyungwon glared at them. He turned back to Hyunwoo and sighed, “let’s just get started.” Hyunwoo just smiled and grabbed a beauty blender.

 

The video sped up then. Hyunwoo put foundation on the top of his hand and then tapped it with the beauty blender before dabbing it on Hyungwon’s face. Both Kihyun and Minhyuk went back to working on their own makeup. Hyunwoo did Hyungwon’s base and cream contour and halfway through powdering, the video slowed down again as Minhyuk paused doing his own makeup to focus on Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. Hyunwoo used one hand to lightly powder Hyungwon’s face. The one hand gently held Hyungwon’s chin to steady his face. 

 

Minhyuk once again moved towards Kihyun slowly and tapped on his back. Kihyun glared at Minhyuk for interrupting him. What, Kihyun mouthed. Minhyuk pointed at Hyunwoo and Hyungwon with a grin. Minhyuk crouched down next to Kihyun and they watched them for a second before grabbing each other’s hands and awing again, loudly and obnoxiously. 

 

Hyunwoo dropped his hands to his lap and looked down, letting down an embarrassed laugh. His ears were red. Hyungwon looked at his two friends, “can you two stop?” 

 

“Minhyuk, I think we lost the couple wars. They’re obviously the cutest one!” Kihyun said, pointing at Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. 

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun still had their hands locked. Minhyuk put his free hand on top of the locked hands. “And here we were battling each other for months now,” Minhyuk shook his head in lament. 

 

“We’re not dating!” Hyungwon yelled. 

 

“Well, honestly you should be,” Minhyuk frowned, tightening his grip of Kihyun’s hand. 

 

There was another cutscene. Hyungwon’s face makeup was done and Hyunwoo was no longer in frame. “Thanks for the help, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk said, looking behind the camera. “Sorry we made you take off your glasses.”

 

“It’s fine,” Hyunwoo answered, “I had fun.”

 

Hyungwon let out an exasperated sigh and motioned to Kihyun and Minhyuk, “you two made it exhausting.” 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “at least we’re now leveled.” Neither Kihyun nor Minhyuk had started their eye makeup. “That means the competition really starts now,” he smirked.  

 

“Yup,” Minhyuk nodded. He grabbed  _ In Sunflower Prairies _ , “on your marks.” Kihyun grabbed another  _ In Sunflower Prairies _ while Hyungwon grabbed  _ Under The Sea _ . “Get set,” Minhyuk smirked and the three of them stared at each other. “Go!” 

 

The timed battle was filled with intense blending, glittery gasps, frustrated groans, and a scream from Hyungwon once he realized he used black instead of dark brown. The moment the timer went off, Hyungwon smacked an eyebrow brush against the table before planting his face on it. Minhyuk screamed at him and the camera cut off. 

 

When the camera came back on, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Kihyun were sitting next to each other respectively facing the camera. Minhyuk turned to look at Hyungwon, “I feel like in this segment of the video, we’re just going to criticize you.”

 

“Can we just get on with it, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon said back, subdued. 

 

Kihyun laughed. “Okay, okay, boys, stop fighting. Everyone,” he smiled and said before he started to clap, “give it up for Hyungwon’s face makeup!”

 

“Yeah!” Minhyuk nodded and clapped. 

 

Hyungwon glared at them before he reluctantly started clapping himself, “I’m only clapping because I appreciate Hyunwoo’s work.” 

 

Minhyuk nodded, “I can’t wait to watch Hyunwoo do this eye look on you again.” 

 

“I’ll let you know when that happens then, okay?” Hyungwon said, “let’s just talk about this one.”

 

With a laugh, Minhyuk explained Hyungwon’s eye look and what Hyungwon should have done. Minhyuk explained how the royal blues and purples should have been blended out and how the whole look was meant to give Hyungwon a more mysterious aura instead of looking like he had just been punched once on each eye. He then ended his speech on Hyungwon’s eye look by crediting Hyunwoo again for creating it in the first place. 

 

Minhyuk prefaced Kihyun’s look by saying that it was complete trash. Kihyun threatened to kill him. Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at him and then started to explain his look and the use of dark oranges and browns. He threw insults here and there and said that he simply could not help himself. Thankfully for Kihyun, Minhyuk reluctantly said that it looked good at the end. 

 

Minhyuk then said that his smokey eye was the best smokey eye to have ever “smokey eyed.” Kihyun threw a brush at him and Hyungwon threw a beauty blender. 

 

“Let’s get judged on these looks,” Minhyuk said when the video was almost ending. 

 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nodded. He pointed at Hyunwoo, “Hyunwoo should judge us.”

 

“Hyunwoo will literally only pick you just because,” Kihyun said.

 

“For effort,” Minhyuk added.

 

“No, he won’t,” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at them, “he’s fair.”

 

“And in love, I bet,” Minhyuk snickered. 

 

“Let’s bring the guys in here,” Kihyun suggested. “Then there will be four of them and three of us. One of us will come out on top.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, “that’s a good idea!” They stayed quiet for a second before Minhyuk screamed, “Jooheon!” It startled everyone. 

 

“Hoseok!” Kihyun yelled afterward. “[mute]!” Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at him in surprise. “Oh wait, I meant Baby!” 

 

“I’m not censoring that,” Minhyuk told him.

 

“[mute] is going to kill you if you don’t,” Kihyun chuckled. 

 

A cutscene happened, and a door was heard opening. “They’re here!” Kihyun raised his hands, looking to his right.

 

“They were playing video games downstairs,” Minhyuk looked at the camera. 

 

“Hyungwon, what happened?” Jooheon was heard asking outside of the camera. Subtitles were placed on the video to understand him better.

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk started laughing. “Is that seriously the first thing you ask?” Hyungwon asked him. 

 

Another cutscene. “Okay, we have a question to ask everyone,” Minhyuk clapped his hands. He then extended his hands and motioned to everyone, “come in view of the camera, please.” A few hums were heard. “You kinda have to crouch down a little to be seen so [mute], you can stand just fine and you won’t be seen.” 

 

Three males then came into frame. Jooheon crouched down next to Minhyuk and Hoseok crouched down next to Kihyun. The third one, Baby, kept standing behind Hyungwon, his head cut off. Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hoseok smiled at him. Kihyun mouthed an “I missed you” to him and Hoseok mouthed it back.

 

“Okay, this is what we want you to do,” Minhyuk said, looking at Jooheon but motioning to everyone. Jooheon hummed and nodded. “We’re doing a competition to see who did the best look and we want you to vote. Most votes is the winner.”

 

“What does the winner get?” Baby asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk shrugged, “bragging points?”

 

“Okay then,” Baby chuckled. 

 

“Who do you vote for?” Minhyuk said, flirtatiously, poking Jooheon’s nose.

 

Jooheon hummed and looked at Kihyun and Hyungwon before turning back to Minhyuk, “of course I vote for you.” 

 

Minhyuk grinned, “I love you.” He put their foreheads together. 

 

“I vote for Kihyun!” Hoseok said, pointing at his boyfriend. Kihyun smiled and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asked, the side of his head resting on Jooheon’s. 

 

“Well if there’s one vote for Minhyuk and one for Kihyun, I’d feel bad if I didn’t vote for Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo said from behind the camera. 

 

“Surprise,” Kihyun rolled his eyes. He had his arm around Hoseok’s shoulder, and Hoseok had an arm around his waist. 

 

“I guess it’s up to [mute] now,” Minhyuk said, looking at Baby.

 

“Now that I think about it,” Kihyun said. “There really might be some bias here with the final decision. Baby and I have known each other for so lo-”

 

“Hyungwon,” Baby simply said. 

 

“What?!” Kihyun yelled, startling Hoseok next to him. Minhyuk looked at Baby with wide eyes.

 

Hyungwon turned his back to look at Baby, “me? Why?”

 

“Why not?” Baby shrugged, “It’s fun to make Kihyun angry.”

 

“I’m exposing your [mute] soon,” Kihyun said, frowning. “This is bull[mute].”

 

“Sore loser,” Hyungwon grinned happily. 

 

“Unfair competition. You don’t get bragging points,” Minhyuk said. 

 

“Literally everything was biased,” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. He shrugged, “but it’s fine. I won against two incredibly talented makeup artists.”

 

“I’m closing the show,” Minhyuk said and turned towards the camera. “Thank you so much for watching this hot mess of a video. Please like and subscribe and check out these wonderful people right here.” He motioned to Kihyun and Hyungwon. “A big thank you towards Hyunwoo for coming today. I can’t thank you enough. Check out his Instagram! @lipstickprincenu! Also, please check out the palettes! They come out next week!” He grabbed both palettes and showed them to the camera. Everyone started waving goodbye as links to other videos and profiles appeared on the screen. 

 

“If this video gets 50K likes, I’m revealing who Baby is!” Kihyun said cheerfully.

 

“What?” Baby stopped waving.

 

Static appeared in the screen with a loud BEEP before opening to Minhyuk and company again. “Honestly, we’re literally the worst YouTubers ever,” Hyungwon said. “All we did today was fight and not get to the point.”

 

“Shush,” Minhyuk put a finger on top of his own lips and shook his head, “the people love it. It’s fine.”

 

The static and loud BEEP came back.

 

[Video end.]

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

_ > if you guys dont like this video, so help me god _

 

_ >my faves are all in this video and now baby reveal????? LIKELIKELIKELIKELIKELIKELIKE _

 

_ >this video is the reason im buying the palettes now even tho im broke _

 

_ >ALL FRIENDSHIP GOALS _

 

_ >Hyungwon looked like me when I tried my moms makeup at 5yrs old _

_ >>Hyungwon is me on a sunday morning after partying _

_ >>>Hyungwon is seven year old me tryin to look like a mermaid _

_ >>>>Hyungwon is me tryin to look fine after a breakup _

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

  
  


New tweet from @YooKiMUA!

 

There was a picture attached, a selfie of three people with Kihyun in the middle. Hoseok was on the side - a hand around Kihyun and another holding the camera. The third man was standing next to Kihyun with a small, shy smile on his lips and his hands forming a peace sign.

 

The caption read: the video exceeded 50K likes and I am keeping my promise! Meet Im Changkyun, everybody! My precious editor, cameraman, and best friend! Treat him well, please. He agreed to reveal himself on that condition! 

 

The tweet that followed said: Thank you very much for the support on Minhyuk’s video and his brand. We’re all estatic on how well he’s doing. It’s cold so remember to take care of yourself! Watch out for a new upload together soon!

 

~~~൦໐О०Oο०О໐൦~~~

 

_ >OH NO HE'S HOT _

 

_ >HELLO NEW SON _

_ >>HELLO PERSON I’M COPARENTING WITH _

_ >>>HELLO PARENTS I’M SHARING MY SON WITH _

 

_ >they look like a family I love it _

 

_ >holy shit baby kinda looks like the both of them. They really adopted him.  _

 

_ >Yoo Kihyun is surrounded by good makeup and hot people while I’m sad and alone in my room. Life is so unfair ugh _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone look for the real Cam bc I'm obviously a fake that has not included angst in any of her recent fics. Plus, uploading twice in one month????????????  
> What did ya'll think of this one? I think it's very different from what I normally do, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless.  
> There really wasn't a plot but I hope that didn't damage the fic  
> Sorry for any formatting errors or errors in spelling.   
> I want to thank my dear best friend for giving the names of the makeup products lol. I didn't want to use any real ones so instead I thought of making them kpop related and she was the one who came up with the names. Love u boo  
> Who in this au is more like Jeffree Star? Legit question lmao  
> Thank you to everyone who read! I hope it was enjoyable.  
> Read this in a YouTuber voice: I hope you like (kudos) and subscribe (just ignore this part) and leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> Lmao until next time, bye-bye!


End file.
